Talk:Sacrifice/@comment-209.93.52.190-20160925234522
Any thoughts on this theory? So Salem was the narrator in a numebr of episodes, so she "narrates" this song and Ozpin and Team RWBY reply... the reason for thinking this is the different voices used in the song - the first verse is distinctly softly sung with a very balanced voice, the reply starts a little more strongly and then becomes strident, finally there are parts sung in chorus which are sung by Team RWBY (explanations relating to current known lore - corrections welcome :) Salem: Close your eyes now time for dreams, Death is never what it seems. Did the things you thought you should, All the things they said were good. (Salem is trying to wipe out mankind and tries to seduce Ozpin and it into giving up hope) Ozpin: All your faith in ancient ways, Leaves you trapped inside a maze. Take the lives of those you need, Sow the death then reap the seed. Ozpin joined by RWBY: Reap the seed. (Ozpin saying that Salem is stuck in her ways and she is killing people but in doing so is only breeding resistance - to which RWBY chimes in, they are the seeds: of Summer who died, of Atlas who fights through strength, of White Fang who were downtrodden and of Raven who sacrificed herself? (left to never be with her daughter)) Ozpin: Born an angel, heaven sent, Falls from grace are never elegant. Stars will drop out of the sky, The moon will sadly watch the roses die. (Refering to Salem's own background? And her failing to come to terms with the reality that she is doomed - the moon will sadly watch the dying of those caught in the wake (the roses, the blood of those that fell was depicted as rose petals in Ruby's trailer)) RWBY: In vain, Lost, no gain, But you're not taking me. RWBY: You can't have my life, I'm not your sacrifice. Ozpin: You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. Ozpin: I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you. (Definance and a denial of falling for her charms... we could end up seeing a failure of (some of) Team JNRR with Team RWBY providing the win when they fail) Ozpin: Show them gods and deities, Blind and keep the people on their knees. Pierce the sky, escape your fate, The more you try the more you'll just breed hate. (Ozpin describing Salem's attempts to destroy humanity, maybe she is the one who broke the moon -> "pierce the sky") RWBY: And lies. Truth will rise, Revealed by mirrored eyes. (Raven's sacrifice (see Team STRQ's logo's below; Raven's "eye" mirrors Qrow's) - Odin sacrificing his right eye for knowledge and having two Ravens, Thought and Desire; Qrow and Raven respectively - also why they disagree with each other) Ozpin: What if all the plans you made, Were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole, Still no closer to your... Goal. (No closer to wiping out humanity) RWBY: You can't have my life, I'm not your sacrifice. Ozpin: You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. Ozpin: I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you. (More defiance - including Ozpin saying he is free something that he seems to stand up for and allows people to be free to make their own mistakes, or not e.g. allowing Jaune into Beacon despite it being clear that he shouldn't have been there, not telling people what to do and getting them to work it out for themselves.) So, thoughts?